hei_mary_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cary Henderson
Cary Henderson is one of the main characters from the 2019 film 'Hang On To Your Hanger-Ons', and is played by Brian Guy. Will is a deliveryman that is behind on his deliveries and on thin ice with his boss. He is the more lazy between himself and William Knets. Characterisation Cary is incredibly laid back, to a fault. His job doesn't really interest him, but he does enjoy the banter he is able to have with Will during his job. He can be direct and has no real fear of the consequences of this. When required to do his job, he can certainly do it. He is in charge of the signing device that Will and Cary use to get the customer's signature after a delivery. As soon as the meet Trent, Cary has a bad feeling about him, mainly because Trent can do more in the job than Cary himself. When Trent disappears, Cary is angry but more because of the lack of respect than the jeopardy of his job. He is known to embellish the truth as he does when telling the story about Creville Dee that can help get them there. All in all, Cary is not a bad person, but just lazy and ready to have a sarcastic remark even when it may not be warranted. He has his uses to Will but the main benefit he brings is the camaraderie. Character Connections William Knets Will is a close personal friend of Cary's. They spend every working day together, and through their work Cary has developed different ways to try and make the job more easy for himself such as using a different system to the one given to them on the clipboard. Trent Ghest Cary finds Trent to be an annoyance during his time with them. When he tries to explain his delivery system to Trent, he isn't even listening, all his concentration taken by the fact that he can see Troy in the distance. When they are tracking him down, Cary takes personal enjoyment in the fact that they will be able to get him once and for all. Boss The Boss sees Will as the more trustworthy and responsible one, and Cary as the guy getting a free ride through life. The Boss knows that Will wouldn't be able to continue the job without Cary and therefore he is willing to turn a blind eye to a lot of the things Cary does. Traits of Importance Pies Whenever there seems to be a waiting period, Cary always takes the opportunity to buy a pie to eat. He has a principal to only ever carry notes around with him instead of change, because he believes change to not be worth the inconvenience, and he routinely asks Will for change to buy the pies so that Cary doesn't have to break a note. Just to get it over with, Will almost always relents. Skin Condition Part of the reason that Cary won't do some of the manual labour required as a deliveryman is because of a mild skin condition that he has on his hands. This is only really made clear after the deliver a package and he rubs his hands together.